Sunrise
Author's Note'': This Fanfiction flips through a lot of POVs (Point of Views). Check the Chapter heading to figure out who's POV it is, if you are confused!'' Chapter 1~ Tigerstar's POV Tigerstar padded out of his den and found Stripedstar, Polarstar and Timberstar having a clan meeting. Without me? He thought but shook it all away, this was a time of peace. "Tigerstar, we thought choosing deputies would be wise," Polarstar meowed, dipping her head. Tigerstar cocked his head. "We have enough leaders to take care of everything deputies would do," Tigerstar pointed out. Timberstar stepped forward his expression unreadable. "What happens when we die? Who becomes leader to take our place?" He murmured. Tigerstar nodded slowly, "Fine." "We have already chosen our deputies. Goldendash is the mine, Fierceclaw is Timberstar's, Willowfur is Polarstar's." Stripedstar explained. Tigerstar noticed she held her head higher than usual. Tigerstar assumed she had thought up the idea. Tigerstar looked around the clearing. Who would be best for his deputy? Poppywhisker jumped to conclusions way to fast and she could be angered easily. Lizardtail was wise and a great fighter and hunter, but the clan was suspicious about him. Batwing was very loyal and a good hunter and fighter. He could snap, but that was seldom. He could choose Blackstripe, who was a former WindClan queen. She had to take care of her kits, Applekit and Plumkit, but it wasn't like she had deputy duties. Blackstripe's loyalty had waved in the war, though. She had fallen in love with a ThunderClan tom, Emberheart. Tigerstar also thought she was very selfish, not a good leader. "For the best of PowerClan, I choose Batwing to be my deputy," Tigerstar yowled, the clan cheered out Batwing's name. Tigerstar padded up to the leaders, his eyes narrowed. "Next time you have a clan meeting, wake me up. I'm part of the clan too!" Timberstar rolled his eyes while Polarstar smiled, "You snore like a bear, we couldn't have woken you up if we tried!' Tigerstar let out a hiss, then noticed Polarstar was joking. "Organize hunting patrols. I'm going back to sleep," He muttered. Polarstar's smile grew even bigger. "I'll take a patrol out to the river. Sleep on, Sleepystar." Why do the leaders seem so hostile all of the sudden? Well, Polarstar is the same, but Timberstar and Stripedstar are so quiet. Maybe they are tired too. Chapter 2~ Icewhisker's POV "Hm, dock, that's good," Greyears mumbled. Icewhisker nodded and bit off as many leaves as she could. "I shmell shome marickgold over dere," Icewhisker tried to meow. Greyears twitched his ears and plucked a few leaves. The two nodded at each other and padded back to camp. When Icewhisker got back she could sense a tension within the clan, though everything looked normal. "Icewhisker, is anything wrong?" Fawnspots asked as she passed Icewhisker. Icewhisker dropped her leaves beside her and looked into Fawnspots right in the eye. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Fawnspots nodded. "The leaders chose their deputies. It went well." Icewhisker looked around. Everyone seemed content. "Well, I better stock these dock leaves." Icewhisker turned around to see Applekit and Plumkit play. "You be Blackstar. I'm Polarswipe!" Applekit meowed to Plumkit. Plumkit nodded and jumped at Applekit. "You want to take my position as leader? Think, again!" Plumkit growled. Icewhisker remembered that was exactly what Blackstar had said to Polarswipe, now Polarstar. It was just before the war ended, that rebels from RiverClan had risen up, trying to overthrown their terrible evil leader. Icewhisker and her mentor, Dappleflower had been apart of the rebellion, resulting in Dappleflower's death. Blackstar had clawed the life out of Dappleflower and was lunging for Icewhisker when Polarswipe stepped in the way. Polarswipe fought bravely and finally destroyed Blackstar. She became Polarstar, a few days later, Tigerstar presented the idea of PowerClan, to stop war and all leaders would rule equally. Polarstar had excepted Tigerstar's offer right away. Icewhisker shook away the memories of the terrible war and pushed the dock leaves into the supply den. Even though the clan seemed at peace, some evil was stirring. Chapter 3~Batwing's POV Goldendash smiled at Batwing when his name was announced. "Wana go on a deputy hunting patrol? Just you and me!" Batwing nodded. Goldendash had always been friendly towards him, even when the war was going on. "We better go in the already explored areas. Don't want to run into trouble," Batwing meowed to Goldendash as they head off. "Yup!" Goldendash mewed. The clan had decided to move to the forest above the Moonpool in an attempt to try to leave the war memories behind. Someday, PowerClan would move back... Maybe when Batwing would be leader. Batwing felt his fur spike up with excitement, he was deputy! Batwing turned his head as he heard Goldendash pounce. Goldendash looked up with a frog in his jaws. Batwing gave a happy nod and tried to find some prey. As soon as he caught a big fat sparrow, Goldendash appeared, his jaws full of not only frog, but a mouse too. Batwing grinned at him. Goldendash gave a nod back and set down his catch. "You know this peace isn't going to last, right?" Goldendash's voice was dead serious. Batwing didn't respond. "Someday, there will be an uprising. It's already stirring. You better choose the right side, Batwing." Goldendash continued, sharpening his claws on a tree trunk. Batwing still remained silent. "I already know my side, you better know your's!" Goldendash's voice turned into a hiss. "You mean to PowerClan?" Batwing blurted out. Goldendash's gaze turned to cold ice. "What will PowerClan be in the uprising? It will be nothing, there is no side that is PowerClan!" Goldendash snarled then picked his up his catch and stalked off, leaving Batwing alone in the forest. So he thinks the clans are going to split back into four again. Batwing was very shocked at how Goldendash's mood had suddenly changed on him. He was even a little intimidated on how Goldendash expected him to choose "the right side". Should he tell Tigerstar about all of this? No, I either tell all the leaders or none. This will have to be my secret to keep. Chapter 4~Willowfur's POV - 6 moons later Willowfur padded up to her mate Otterheart. She dropped a fish at his paws and turned to leave. "Why do you never want to spend time with me?" He asked her suddenly. Willowfur froze and turned around. "Why do you think that, my love?" She asked sweetly. This was her mission; to learn as much as she could about the enemy. Otterheart and Willowfur had been mates until PowerClan was created. Then Willowfur had developed a secret relationship with Goldendash. Goldendash had brought her into this whole rebellion thing. Willowfur knew Goldendash's side were going to win when it was time to take action. "I-I oh it doesn't matter," He grumbled and turned away. Willowfur was begining to hate Otterheart. He wasn't as skilled as Goldendash was. He wasn't as handsome as Goldendash was. He wasn't as smart as Goldendash was. Willowfur looked around. She caught a whisper from Redtail to Timberstar. "Tomorrow at Moonhigh-" It was cut off when Redtail saw Willowfur staring at them. She met his amber gaze for an instant before looking down at the ground. They are going to attack at Moonhigh tomorrow! I must alert Goldendash. She spotted his golden pelt. "At Moonhigh tomorrow," She hissed as she passed him exiting the camp. He understood. Of course he did, he was Goldendash. Then she saw a little glance between Goldendash and Poppywhisker. Goldendash continued until his pelt vanished at the gorse tunnel. Poppywhisker quickly swiveled to Stripedstar. Stripedstar nodded when she saw Poppywhisker and both exited the camp. Surely we are better at hiding things? "So, Willowfur, how about hunting?" Redtail's voice made her bristle. His voice was so sly and grim no wonder he had no mate. Troutpelt was standing beside him. He was always sweet especially with his mate Nutfeather. "Sure," Willowfur mewed not meeting thier gazes. She hoped they wouldn't find Goldendash, Poppywhisker and Stripedstar. Right after the left the camp and were in the valley below near the river Redtail unsheathed his claws while Troutpelt blocked her from running anywhere. "You heard didn't you?" Redtail snarled. Willowfur looked him in the eye her voice full of fear, "I did. Who couldn't? You were screaming it out!" Oh, what is he going to do to me?! Redtail lunged at her and Troutpelt held her down. There was no escape. "Stop!" Willowfur heard Timberstar's voice, "Let her be. It will only raise suspisions if PowerClan loses a clanmate today." Redtail and Troutpelt dashed back to camp. Timberstar stayed still, his cold yellow gaze weighing her down. "Thank you," Willowfur muttered. Timberstar dipped his head, though he still stared at her. "I give you your life at a price. Tell me about Stripedstar's plans," He growled pacing towards her. Willowfur tried to hold her head up high. Fear made her speak. "We want what you want. Tomorrow two forces will attack PowerClan tomorrow," Willowfur paused, knowing she was betraying everything she worked for, "Goldendash will lead the attack along with Stripedstar. They are discussing it as we speak." Timberstar tilted his head, a thin smile forming on his mouth. "You are not lying to me?" Willowfur shuttered and avoided his gaze. "No, Timberstar," Her voice quivered with dread. Timberstar let out a small meow of amusement. "Very well then Willowfur. The last thing I want is to know is when your puny little group is going to attack. Report to me here when you know," Timberstar hissed. Willowfur looked up at Timberstar sadly. "Y-Yes Timberstar," Willowfur treasured her life more then ruling the clans. Timberstar grinned, evilly. "Thank you. Now run along." Willowfur was running to Goldendash as fast as she could. She would not tell Timberstar. Or would her fears of death make her betray Stripedstar and Goldendash? No, she had done enough damage to her rightful leaders. Chapter 5~Tigerstar's POV Something was not right. The forest was dead silent. No wind no birds. Nothing. Tigerstar whipped his head around when he heard the tiniest sound. "Polarstar?" He had left Polarstar by the stream to go hunting. Perhaps she had followed him. His heart fell when there was no reply. He didn't like being alone so close to the border. He heard a shrill call of a blackbird and looked up at a tree branch. It's beady eyes stared back at him before it flew into the yellow grass meadow. Then he felt the air knocked out of him as he was pushed back into a grass bed. Tigerstar didn't have time to look up as his attacker, a cat, before he felt claws sear his face. "Who are you?" He demanded and bit down hard on soft tawny brown fur. Only then dd he look up at the familiar slim muzzle and dark amber eyes. "Timberstar!" He snarled and was knocked over again by the leader's massive paws. Tigerstar growled and flung himself at Timberstar. Timberstar looked amused and bit down hard on his ear. "Give up!" He yowled and hit Tigerstar on the head. Tigerstar fought back and struck a serious blow to Timberstar's muzzle. Tigerstar hissed, "Never, you traitor!" Timberstar pushed him farther and farther back down the meadow, until they had reached the cliff's edge. Down below a swift river rushed over the rocks. Tigerstar realized what Timberstar was doing. "You fool, Tigerstar. The mighty one who united the clans is going to die in a little trickle of water," Timberstar taunted, enjoying this. Timberstar advanced on him heis claws dangerously close. He was going to push his fellow leader off the cliff! Tigerstar breathed in deeply, trying to think clearly and erase the fear. Then he jumped. Chapter 6~Polarstar Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlewillow's Fanfic